Perdition (OS)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Une aide inespérée vient au secours de Dean, en proie à une violente crise d'angoisse. Pas de spoilers, angst puis fluff :)


Salut tout le monde, je n'ai pas réussi à m'éloigner de mon OTP bien longtemps… A croire qu'il me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours^^' Et c'est tant mieux !

Ces derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles pour moi, et avec l'arrivée de mes examens dans moins de 2 jours (oui je suis nulle au point d'écrire une fic en pleines révisions), j'ai eu plus d'une crise de panique. Et je me suis dit que si y'en avait bien un qui pouvait se permettre d'en avoir, c'est Dean, donc voilà tout bêtement comment m'est venu l'idée de cette fic. ((Bon ok j'avais aussi besoin de penser à autre chose.))

Mais vous vous en fichez de tout ça donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean était fort. Bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginerait jamais, la haine qu'il avait pour lui-même l'empêchant de voir la plus modeste de ses qualités.

Il était fort, du moins, devant Sammy, son petit frère, qui cherchait toujours l'approbation dans ses yeux, le réconfort dans ses bras, et ce peu importe le fait qu'il le dépassait d'une tête depuis de nombreuses années.

Mais quand Dean lui souhaitait bonne nuit avant de disparaitre à contrecœur dans le couloir obscur du bunker, il était _faible_. Il devenait l'enfant effrayé par les ombres qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'être, et simultanément, le vieillard épuisé par une longue vie éreintante.

Il ôta sa chemise à carreaux et s'allongea sur son lit double, recroquevillé à quelques centimètres du bord droit malgré tout l'espace qu'il avait à disposition. Comme s'il ne pensait pas le mériter.

Comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Il fermait ses paupières de toutes ses forces et tentait tant bien que mal de repousser les souvenirs désagréables qui se pressaient sous ses yeux telle une nuée de corbeaux voraces. Un sanglot étouffé franchissait parfois la barrière de ses lèvres pincées lorsque des actes particulièrement atroces subis en Enfer se rejouaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Mais ils n'étaient rien comparés au souvenir de toutes les morts dont il était responsable. Il pouvait sentir leur regard posé sur lui, un cercle dont l'accusation n'était que plus bruyante qu'elle était parfaitement silencieuse. C'était généralement à ce moment-là qu'il craquait, écrasé par la culpabilité; il ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine douloureuse et enfouissait son visage brûlant de larmes dans ses mains.

Il arrivait encore à penser à quel point John aurait eu honte de voir son fils ainsi. A quel point Sam s'inquiéterait pour lui s'il savait qu'il endurait la même torture chaque nuit.

Heureusement, sa conscience finissait par céder à l'épuisement et il dormait d'un sommeil agité, généralement jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, pas plus.

Cependant, cette nuit-là, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. La crise d'angoisse était plus virulente que d'habitude; il était à deux doigts d'aller toquer à la porte de Sam et de hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Peut-être avait-il enfin atteint sa limite. Peut-être perdait-il enfin la raison.

Peut-être n'y avait-il plus aucun espoir.

Soudain, un son grave perça la brume de ses pensées chaotiques. Elles arrêtèrent leur manège infernal le temps que Dean puisse l'identifier.

\- Dean, qu'y a-t-il ?

 _Cas_.

Le chasseur déplia brusquement ses jambes avant de se figer, redressé sur ses coudes; son corps avait bougé de lui-même et s'il ne s'était pas arrêté à temps, il se serait probablement jeté aux pieds de l'ange. Il se mordit la lèvre, couvert de honte. _Depuis quand es-tu si pitoyable, Dean Winchester… ?_

\- Dean ? Je t'ai entendu prier.

\- Je n'ai pas prié, Cas, répondit-il d'une voix croassante.

Dean ne pouvait voir Castiel dans le noir, mais il aurait parié qu'il avait penché la tête sur le côté. Il maudit sa voix de l'avoir trahi ainsi.

Il sentit un poids enfoncer le matelas à côté de lui et se pétrifia.

\- « Prier » est un mot trop restrictif, expliqua Castiel en soupirant devant l'insuffisance de la parole humaine. Les anges peuvent déceler la détresse, le désir, le manque, la solitude… Et j'ai entendu tout cela de toi, aussi fort qu'une sirène…

Son ton s'adoucit :

\- Pas aussi fort que la première fois, cependant.

Dean resta muet de stupeur. La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce comme ça que tu m'avais retrouvé après être sorti du Purgatoire ?

\- Oui.

Le chasseur sentit ses joues picoter.

\- J-je ne savais pas…

\- Cela n'a pas besoin d'être fait consciemment. Ton âme l'a fait et j'en suis reconnaissant. Sans toi, je serais encore en train d'errer sans but sur les routes du Montana.

Dean décela un sourire et une pointe de mélancolie dans son murmure; il sembla amusé par ses propres mots pour une raison dont lui seul avait connaissance. Le chasseur n'osa pas la lui demander.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent.

Dean voulait allumer sa lampe de chevet, néanmoins il était terrifié à l'idée que Castiel n'eût jamais été là, qu'il l'eût juste rêvé. La panique revint au galop, et le voilà qui reperdait pied et tombait dans un abîme sans fond, noir, aussi noir que son âme…

Le lit craqua, le faisant sursauter. Le poids se rapprocha de lui, son instinct de chasseur lui criait de se retourner pour faire face, parce que c'était probablement un piège de quelque créature maléfique, toutefois, la peur le clouait sur le lit.

\- Tout va bien, Dean... Je suis là. C'est moi, Castiel.

Dean déglutit bruyamment à cause du nœud qui obstruait sa gorge; était-il en plus capable de lire dans ses pensées ?

Un corps chaud se blottit avec précaution dans son dos, puis des mains tendres recouvrirent les siennes, arrêtant leurs tremblements. Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir et se détendit brutalement, comme si l'on avait décousu les fils qui le gardaient en un seul morceau. Une vague de bien-être le submergea, sensation qui lui était si inhabituelle qu'il n'aurait su dire si cela arrivait normalement aux autres personnes de la ressentir ou si elle était due aux pouvoirs surnaturels de l'ange.

Le chasseur était déchiré entre le confort et la gêne. Il mourait d'envie de se fondre dans l'étreinte de Castiel, de le serrer de toutes ses forces, _de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui_ et son cœur s'emballa quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était presque intolérable. Ses bras puissants refermés autour de sa taille donnaient une toute autre priorité à son esprit.

S'il pouvait réellement percevoir son désir, il devrait être sourd à cet instant.

Histoire d'arranger les choses, Dean sentit quelque chose de dur presser le creux de ses reins.

\- C'est ton épée angélique ou tu es simplement content de me voir ? plaisanta-t-il à mi-voix d'un ton bien moins blagueur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Toutes mes excuses…

Le timbre de Castiel était si rauque qu'un frisson électrique parcourut sa colonne vertébrale; il s'éloigna de lui, l'air froid s'engouffrant déjà dans le vide ainsi créé et Dean ne put le supporter :

 _\- Non_ !

Il s'accrocha à son avant-bras comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Castiel s'immobilisa. Dean le lâcha, craignant de l'avoir blessé. Mais l'ange se recoucha sans mot dire à côté de lui et nicha son menton dans son cou, ses lèvres frôlant la peau nue, à la fois si proches et si loin, trop et pas assez.

Dean en resta interdit.

Castiel se mit à rire doucement, son souffle chatouillant l'oreille du chasseur, et ses soubresauts communicatifs se propagèrent chez ce dernier. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils tentaient tous les deux d'étouffer leur rire dans le corps de l'autre, pris d'une folle allégresse, et si c'était cela la folie, Dean espérait qu'on ne l'en soignerait jamais.

Leur hilarité finit par mourir, mais pas leur sourire. Elle avait entraîné avec elle les dernières chaînes de leur maladresse.

Dean ferma les yeux, soudain lourds de fatigue. Bercé par l'odeur si caractéristique de Castiel – _l'air et la terre purifiés après l'orage_ – il dériva peu à peu vers le sommeil.

\- Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, Dean, murmura l'ange en l'enlaçant plus étroitement encore afin d'appuyer ses dires.

Les vibrations de la seule promesse que Dean avait toujours eu besoin d'entendre l'accompagnèrent jusque dans ses rêves.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que mon écriture ne craint pas trop, je lutte pour essayer d'y mettre plus de structure et de descriptions :-/

PS: je n'ai rien inventé, Castiel a dit dans l'épisode 10 saison 10: « I can pick up on _longing_. » Ce magnifique mot peut se traduire par « se languir (d'amour, oui oui) ». C'est ensuite notre bien-aimé fandom qui a fait le lien avec le retour un peu facile de Castiel après le Purgatoire ;-)


End file.
